User talk:Majorman86
Welcome Hello and welcome to - a Baldur's Gate franchise knowledge base built by the fans, built for the fans! Your contributions to the User:Majorman86 page have made our community a better place, thank you and keep up the good work! Please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 11:51, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Djinni/Genie/Dao Hello there Majorman86, First I'd like to thank you for the work you've done to this wiki, categorizing is one of the key factors for any wiki, but unfortunately for BGwiki this facet is still under construction, so you're welcome to contributing to the project and any other edits of course :-) As for your question, most info under Creatures by type cat. tree are taken from FRW, our lore database, and according to them, Genies ''cat. have many sub cats, so I just proceed to create some missing ones. Djinni articles should be under ''Djinn ''cat, but not the ''Genies ''cat to avoid redundancy. If you have any questions & suggestions, feel free to contact me. Islandking♔ ♙ 15:25, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Re: Category: Main Quests Hello Majorman86, The phenomenon you described is normal, from my experience,, both visual and classic editors have troubles making the categories that have no pages in them appear. You just have to type in the correct name (ie, copy the name directly from the desired cat page then paste) on the field, which will be red-colored, but just proceed as normal and you'll see the cat correctly added. I'm not an expert in editing either, but I hope the info can be of help Islandking♔ ♙ 15:03, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ---- For the current category tree, yes. The quest infobox (which was created long time ago) also auto sets ''Quests ''to every page where it’s used, so are many others. Main/side/companion, and stronghold quests indicate the quest types which may be of use to someone. Well I admit the current tree is far from perfect, but those “redundant” cats can easily be removed via bots later, once a more advanced tree and/or some data sorting addons are introduced here in future. Islandking♔ ♙ 11:00, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: (new) Category: Ghosts Hello Majorman86, To put a page into a category, the page has to be created first, noticed the blue line? This indicates the category page is not yet be made, simply click the big Create button (which afterwards becomes Edit), already done :-) Good question, as you can see, the creature type cat is inherited from FWR, thus is more lore based, but it doesn’t mean the cat is not worth referring to gameplay wise, there’re still some items/spells that specifies the exact type of creatures that can be linked via categories, if we want to go more technical about the enemy types game engine uses, we’ll need to create a dedicated page for it (named Creature Types maybe?), to list the flags NI uses, which is currently lacking. Islandking♔ ♙ 09:32, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :If I'm allowed to put my two cents in? While editing creatures' infoboxes, I've often ignored obvious mistakes, e.g. a wrong or "missing" gender (NI sometimes has "NIETHER" or "BOTH" assigned), instead used the "correct" one and added a trivia note to the article, such as "Technically xy has no gender, it is only defined by their animation, which is that of a male cleric." :I think, the same way it could be done for other "errors". The infobox hasn't to be an exact mirror of the NI data, some interpretation is possible – as long as it is noted somewhere. :And for that "missing" line "Creature Types": that was there before, you changed it once into "Allegiance", Islandking. At the moment I don't know its NI name, but it holds values as "HUMANOID", "GIANT_HUMANOID" and such. A creature's race is most times defined by the race field or by this. What about reintroducing and using it in addition, optionally? Where it makes sense? Ogres, e.g., are of the race Ogre, but belong to the … how to name it? FRW might help … Giant Humanoids. :This doesn't help much with Wellyn. I'd still go for Halfling as his race, with Ghost – in this case – being more a state rather than the race. What about "Ghostly Halfling"? And both categories? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:12, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Wizard Slayer's MR Wow, is this really that inconsistent? Who has come up with this concept …? I hope you don't mind my large edit after your changes to the original Specialist Mage's opposed schools. In fact, I wasn't aware of that before! :) I'm on the (hopeless) crusade of trying to give this wiki a more … uhm … professional color, that's why I make references out of your notes. Though I will revisit that article later and improve my edit – found some potential. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:56, February 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing me to DSimpson – never cared much about the gamefaqs earlier (back then I played in German, and there were sufficient sources in my language), but today and for those old games, these seem to be pretty helpful and nostalgic, somehow. ;) Just saved all his pages for BG, IWD and PS:T to my harddrive, before they get archived. :For the druid's xp table: that in fact reflects p&p rules, up to a certain point at least: 750k – 13, 1500k – 14, 3000k – 15, 3500k – 16. Though then it goes back to 500k, up to 2000k at 20. Reasons (from the ''Player's Handbook): "Only three archdruids (13th level) can operate in a geographical region." – "The Great Druid (14th level) is unique in his region." – "The highest ranking druid in the world is the Grand Druid (15th level). … only one person in a world can ever hold this title at one time. Consequently, only one druid can be 15th level at any time." (The breakdown of further xp is also explained.) That's also the background of "Once you have reached level 14, a druid will appear and tell you that you must challenge to become a Great Druid." in the druid stronghold quest. :The Wizard Slayer, however, isn't an official kit, so someone from BioWare must have come up with this idea. (I haven't gone in research to find a comparison with any other class/kit, gaining MR by leveling up, yet.) And yes, perhaps that was the guy who tweaked the spell progression; p&p: 1 lvl 7 spell at 14 – 16, then 2 spells 'til lvl 20. :As for the look of the table: thanks! (Possible announced improvements go into the wording above.) But you were the person who initiated the topic! :) :Yesterday I found the discussion you started, but hadn't the mind free enough to participate. Perhaps today I will comment, at least I'm following it. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:51, February 15, 2018 (UTC) ---- I will get back (hopefully) to our discussion after certain things here on the wiki have been clarified for me. At the moment I tend to keep a distance from this place. Sorry. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:12, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: On Beholders (a.k.a. basecreatures with multiple stat entreis) Hello Majorman86, Yes, not only beholders, many genetic creatures and items with the same name have different versions, and they may appear in different locations, or appear depending on player levels which make it hard to pin point them by areas. Tabbed infobox like the Tazok page may work for the infobox alone, but it’s not easy to adjust article info to synchronize with the infoboxes. That said, I myself promote for the separate pages, where we’ve no choice but to name them Behold (code.cre), code is there because of the location reason stated above; .cre is there because different types of game files use the same code, such as The Secret Revealed (spell) and The Secret Revealed (item), which can only be separated by the suffix, they seem to be a normal phenomenon in EE, thus .cre, .itm should be present for consistency. If needed, we can create tab pages to hold these pages together later. Happy editing! Islandking♔ ♙ 14:27, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Iron Throne mercenaries Hello Majorman86, I saw your additions to the six NPC's I have recently added. I think it's an unwise decision and a bit of a stretch to categorize them them as members of the Iron Throne organization, and I'll explain why. Nowhere in the three dialogue options does Zhalimar Cloudwulfe mention the Iron Throne nor does Sarevok in his letter to Zhalimar. I think, from the wording of the letter and the way Zhalimar refers to Sarevok in a form of “reverent obedience” at the end of all three dialogue options, that Zhalimar and the other five individuals he selected are probably more along the lines of personal operatives that strictly answer to Sarveok and nobody else. The Iron Throne probably doesn’t even know of their existence. {Except for the piles of goo left on the floor after my party and I get finished with them…HA!!!!} Remember that just because they are in the Iron Throne headquarters, doesn’t necessarily mean that they are in the organization. Just sayin. Artimis Grimshaw (talk) 07:40, August 16, 2019 (UTC) TES V: Skyrim (better prepare 3 days for modding) You think that suffices? ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:08, September 2, 2019 (UTC) :It actually took me 6 days. Used the STEP Modding Guide and Mod Organizer which makes modding a breeze. I also have experience modding Bethesda games already, so no big issues whatsoever. Actually, there is one issue and that's Fallout 4 being broken (gameplay wise) to an extent that no modding will ever fix it, so I pretend that it never happened and the Fallout Series ended with New Vegas. Majorman86 (talk) 06:49, September 17, 2019 (UTC) ::Does MO work with the 64-bit Skyrim? I thought, they abandoned it … And as for FO4 – I've never come far into the game, always struggled with mods, and then started anew, and then … you know … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:06, September 19, 2019 (UTC) Sorry, I was busy for a while. Yes, MO works with Skyrim SE. The 64-bit version is called (how creative, eh?) MO 2. Vortex also works with Skyrim SE and it should be just as intuitive - it's from the original creator of MO who was hired from Nexus for the task. There're two major differences between the versions of MO that I care about. The first is that MO2 can be used to manage multiple Bethesda games - you are no longer required to install it within the games directory. That's very convenient. On the negative side, MO2 can no longer manage BSA archives unless they come with an ESP plugin. Thus some mods come with "dummy plugins" that are completely void of script but are needed for the related BSA pack to load. The downside is that they count towards the plugin limit of 125 for New Vegas and 250 for Skyrim. Anyway, I'm using the 32-bit version of the game. Skyrim SE's Script extender still lags behind the 32 bit's script extender and some mods that are essential to me still haven't be ported to Skyrim SE to their entirety.Majorman86 (talk) 06:26, October 1, 2019 (UTC)06:25, October 1, 2019 (UTC) DEENPCs Hi. You with my re-adding of the category:Companion mods for Disable Enhanced Edition NPCs? The page states, it's a *"companions mods" (your wording) *"companions-related mod" (my fix) And you put it into that category from the start, it was an IP who later. I think, it still belongs there. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:04, October 2, 2019 (UTC) .:Casts Greater Restoration.:. It's undone. Majorman86 (talk) 13:23, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Brus Hey, could you take a look at Brus? There's a sentence unfinished in the involvement section (I renamed that one). Also, I don't understand where and when he's appearing first and which may be an according intro quote. Can't test-play at the moment, and don't recall the exact things when entering the slums. Wasn't it Gaelan himself who greets the player? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:15, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Just to mess with CompleCCity. Well, this was supposed to be the summary bit. Hmmm... Ignore me? CalOkand (talk) 20:04, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Heads up CompleCCity is onto our secret allegiance. I did my part to dissuade him. I bid you farewell, Child of Bhaal. CalOkand (talk) 20:03, October 20, 2019 (UTC)